I've Seen Better Days
by Le Chat Qui Garde La Lune
Summary: When Serena blabs about the Negaverse while half-asleep in math class, she makes herself and the other scouts very nervous. It becomes even worse when their math teacher Mr. Yoshima has an accident the very same day, leaving...Darien to sub his class! Wil


****

I've Seen Better Days

Author: Minako

Author E-mail: weepingwillow5@hotmail.com

Author SM website: http://www.geocities.com/merine_de_lune_toujours (Go there! Images and ff)!

Rating: PG-13 for language. And kissing! O.o ::gasp!:: lol ^_~

Summary: When Serena blabs about the Negaverse while half-asleep in math class, she makes herself and the other scouts very nervous. It becomes even worse when their math teacher Mr. Yoshima has an accident the very same day, leaving...Darien to sub his class! Will Darien find out that Serena's Sailor Moon? Will they keep on hating each other? _Will Rei blow Serena to bits when she finds out she blabbed?..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

****

Monday Morning 1st period, Mr. Yoshino's Math Class:

Serena Tsukino was daydreaming...again. And of course it would just _happen_ to be in the middle of class. 

Of course Serena had _planned_ to do her homework, (yeah, right!), Right before the Negaverse attacked that is, and she didn't have time to do it. Even Luna hadn't been so bossy when Serena had returned looking half-dead.

"Ms. Tsukino, what is the answer to number five on the homework?" the teacher questioned. Of course, he just had to ask her.

Serena, not quite awake, (who wants to do math this early in the morning?) replied, 

"I'm going to kick your ass you nega-scum! Prepare to be defeated by the champion of love and justice!"

There were titters from the class about too many video games, and science fiction movies on television.

"Er Ms. Tsukino considering this is math class, in the future please stick to numbers." Said the teacher, not amused in the very least. "And for the colorful language you will see me after class please."

At the end of class Serena crawled up to the teachers desk, wishing she could melt into the floor.

"Ah, Ms. Tsukino, for your er- not so tactful choice of language, and for sleeping in my class, you will write me five hundred lines to be turned in at the beginning of class tomorrow. Dismissed."

Even though the teacher was not amused, Serena's friends were. 

Mina, and Lita shook with laughter and even Amy, the studious one, bore a small grin. Serena was just glad that Rei didn't attend their school, if she found out that Serena had let her knowledge of the Negaverse slip, Serena would have been punished a lot farther than by just writing lines.

After school (and a promise to the other Scouts that they wouldn't tell Rei about the math class incident), the scouts went to their usual after-school hangout. The arcade.

"Well, I'm of to play the new Sailor V game!" Mina said with a grin and a wink. Not surprisingly, the cheerful blonde held the top ten highest scores on all the Sailor V games in the arcade. 

Joined by Rei, the other girls were preparing to order an after-school snack when they heard, 

"Hey there Meatball brains!" 

Serena whirled around, and smirked when her long ponytails smacked Darien in the face.

"Say, do you have Mr. Yoshima for math class?" he asked curiously

Serena eyed him suspiciously, there was something about his manner that she didn't like. Oh no, what if he knew about the math class incident this morning! Preparing to bolt from Rei, she tried to answer him calmly. 

"Yeah I do." She said in a 'carefree' sort of way. "What of it?"

"Well he's had an accident, he won't be back in school for a week or two. I'm subbing for his classes."

Serena nearly had a heart attack. "Y-you? But you're a med student, that's ridiculous, you can't sub, you're not authorized to do that!"

Darien smirked at her. "It just so happens that I my first year in college I received my teaching certificate, that, plus being Mr. Yoshima's favorite student of all time _authorizes me_, as you so put it, to teach his class.

__

Oh shit...she was in real trouble now...

"Well then," Serena sniffed, "This means that I'll be seeing enough of your ugly face at school. I have no desire whatsoever to see it off hours."

For a moment Darien almost looked hurt, but the look faded away leaving only his old smirk.

"Sure Meatball brains, same to you. Catch ya in class! Oh," he said, pausing a minute, the smile returning, "Did I mention that we're continuing on in the chapter, so the same lessons and homework. And, that I'm grading all papers _includin_g that test on Thursday?"

__

Oh shit! Serena thought again, _I am really dead this time! _

Chapter 2

It was a depressed Serena who returned from the arcade that day. What was she to do? She perked up when she remembered that she didn't have to do her five hundred lines!

All through dinner and when she did her math homework (she figured she had to, or she'd be humiliated in class about Darien). And even while falling asleep she thought about what would happen the next day in math.

Serena rose early the next morning for a change, and actually had time to eat breakfast. She got to school on time and sat in first period math pointedly ignoring Darien, even though it meant talking to Melvin. Her cheeks heated up as she felt his smirk boring into the back of her head. She almost didn't hear what Melvin was saying, _almost._

"What's the matter Serena? I know you like me, it's ok! I like you too!"

"WHAT?!" Serena practically screamed, "Melvin! I don't like you!" 

"Sorry!" He stammered, "I just figured, with the way you blushed when was talking about the school dance that..."

"Well no! You're wrong." Serena hissed at him. Luckily for her class had started. Darien, who had been laughing hysterically, struggled to compose himself.

As he took role he paused at Serena's name.

"On time today are we Miss Tsukino?" Darien commented snidely, while most of the other students tried to refrain from laughing.

Serena glared at him. "Yes." She said meekly_. Better not mess with teacher Darien while my math grade is at stake!_ She thought to herself.

Darien ignored her and continued on with the role. As soon as he was done he explained why he was there. All throughout class he made cracks at Serena, and even though her fellow classmates were relieved to have such an amusing teacher, Serena for once, was not.


End file.
